The Day Spike's Heart Broke
by liamdude5
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day. Spike decides to tell Rarity how he feels. What will Rarity say? Well, based on the title, you can probably tell. Takes place a few months after My Little Pony In 30 Rock. Rated PG for mild language and sad moments. Oneshot.


_Here it is. The first Oneshot that takes place a few months after My Little Pony in 30 Rock. Please enjoy._

(Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike are hanging out at Twilight's library.)

Twilight Sparkle:I still can't believe that The Six Ponies was cancelled in the middle of the season.

Rainbow Dash:I know. It started out doing so well.

Rarity:I warned you all that the Cupcakes joke would blow up in your faces.

Pinkie Pie:I still thought it would be OK. I didn't mind being made fun of. And the blood was no worse than that CPR skit.

Rarity:It wasn't that. It was the fact that you cut up Derpy Hooves.

Pinkie Pie:She was cool with it.

Rarity:You made insensitive jokes. That got millions of angry letters.

Fluttershy:I can still see the gestures that the stallions made.

Rarity:But can we discuss the truly depressing thing? The fact that we are sitting in Twilight's library watching romance movies on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Applejack:We have chocolates.

Spike:Not anymore we don't.

Twilight Sparkle:Don't worry. We have more in my pantry. Will you get it for me?

Spike:OK.

(Spike goes to Twilight's pantry and sees that there are no more boxes of chocolates.)

Spike:There are no more boxes of chocolates!

Twilight Sparkle:What? Help me look.

(Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie go into the kitchen and look inside the pantry. Spike is correct.)

Twilight Sparkle:I guess you're right.

Spike:Want me to get some more boxes?

Twilight Sparkle:I'll go get some bits.

Rainbow Dash:Wait. He can't go out at this time of night. There are some real rough stallions around here.

Pinkie Pie:Ooh! I have an idea!

Twilight Sparkle:What?

Pinkie Pie:What if Rarity goes with Spike?

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Spike:What?

Pinkie Pie:Stallions will attack mares and colts, but not both of them together. Also, this would be a great time for Spike to tell Rarity just how he feels about her.

Twilight Sparkle:That's a good idea, Pinkie.

Spike:Wait, what?

Pinkie Pie:Spike, don't you think you should just tell her how you feel? The worst thing she could say is no. Also, don't you think that Hearts And Hooves Day would be the perfect time to tell her.

(Spike thinks about it for a minute.)

Spike:You're right. You know what? I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her.

Rainbow Dash:Yes. Do it.

(Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike walk back into the living room.)

Twilight Sparkle:Well, we're out of chocolates.

Applejack:Oh, that's a bummer.

Twilight Sparkle:So, I'm going to send Spike to get more, but there are dangerous stallions out there. Rarity, would you please go with him?

Rarity:Because the combination of mare and colt will thwart off attackers?

Pinkie Pie:I thought of that.

Rarity:Alright.

(Rarity gets up and Twilight Sparkle gives Spike some bits to buy some chocolates.)

Twilight Sparkle(whispering to Spike):Good luck.

Rarity:Come on Spikey-wikey.

Spike:I'm coming.

(Rarity and Spike leave Twilight's library. Spike overhears Applejack say something like "There's something I've got to talk to ya'll about", but ignores it.)

(Spike and Rarity have gotten some chocolates and are walking back to Twilight's library when Rarity walks starts walking a different way.)

Spike:Where are you going? The library is this way.

Rarity:It's nice outside, so I was thinking we could stand on the little bridge over the river.

Spike:Alright.

(Rarity and Spike walk onto the bridge over the river near the edge of Ponyville.)

Spike(thinking):OK Spike. This is it. You're all alone. Tell her now.

Rarity:The moon is beautiful tonight, is it not my Spikey-wikey?

Spike:Listen Rarity, there's something I have to tell you.

Rarity:What is it?

Spike:I've kinda had this crush on you since the first moment I met you.

Rarity:Sigh. Listen Spike, I am truly flattered, but I am afraid that I simply do not feel the same way towards you.

Spike:I didn't think you would.

Rarity:Now listen. I don't want you to just think about me. I want you to at least to try and find somepony new. All right?

Spike(choking up):All right.

(A few tears fall down Spike's cheek.)

Rarity:OK. I'll give you this one.

(Rarity gives Spike a quick kiss on the lips.)

Rarity:Don't think that that changed anything. That was entirely pity.

Spike:Of course.

Rarity:Would you like to head back to Twilight's library now?

Spike:You know, I'd like to just stay out here for a few more minutes.

Rarity:Alright. I'm going back to Twilight's library. You come back when you're ready.

Spike:All right.

(Rarity heads back to Twilight's library. Once Rarity is outside of Spike's view, he does a quick victory dance.)

(Spike walks into Twilight's library with the chocolates.)

Pinkie Pie:Ooh! Chocolates.

(Pinkie Pie grabs the chocolates from Spike's hands.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike, I need you to help me in the kitchen.

(Twilight Sparkle takes Spike to the kitchen with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie following her.)

Twilight Sparkle:So, how did it go?

Spike:I think that it would be best if I not share that.

Rainbow Dash:He didn't tell her. He didn't tell her.

Spike:Wait, what?

Rainbow Dash:He chickened out.

Spike:No, I didn't-.

Pinkie Pie:You should've told her.

Spike:I didn't chicken out!

(Spike storms out of the kitchen and onto the second floor.)

Fluttershy:What's up with him?

Twilight Sparkle:I don't know. But I'm gonna find out.

(Twilight Sparkle follows Spike up the stairs while hearing Applejack say "Rarity, there's something I've got to tell you", and finds Spike crying on her bed in her bedroom.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike, what happened? Why did you freak out?

Spike(lips quivering):I didn't chicken out.

Twilight Sparkle:Huh?

Spike(lips quivering):I told her. I told Rarity how I felt.

Twilight Sparkle:You told her? That's great. Oh, it didn't go well, did it?

Spike(lips quivering):No. She rejected me.

(Twilight sits on the bed next to Spike and puts her front hoof around his shoulder.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike, that's terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that. Can I do anything to help you?

Spike(lips quivering):Just be here as a shoulder to cry on and maybe offer some consoling words. Please?

Twilight Sparkle:Of course.

(Spike starts crying on Twilight Sparkle's shoulder while she rubs his back.)

Twilight Sparkle:Listen. Don't worry about this. You'll find somepony or somedragon or whatever to love someday. Never let this think that that won't happen. It may happen tomorrow, it may happen ten years from now, but you will meet your special somepony or somedragon someday. Alright?

Spike:OK.

Twilight Sparkle:Feel better?

Spike:Yeah, a little.

Twilight Sparkle:You ready to go back downstairs?

Spike:Yeah. Let's go.

(Twilight Sparkle and Spike walked back downstairs. When they got back downstairs, Rarity and Applejack were in the middle of a conversation with Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening.)

Rarity:So, are you saying that...?

Applejack:Yeah. What do y'all say?

Rarity:Applejack, I would be delighted to be your special somepony.

Applejack:Really?

Rarity:Really.

(Applejack grabbed Rarity and they did a World War II style kiss while Pinkie Pie hollered.)

Pinkie Pie:I'd say that this calls for a party!

Rarity:I must say that is rather romantic, telling me how you feel on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Applejack:Actually, our friends encouraged me to tell you today.

Rarity:They were on board with us?

Applejack:Yeah. They all said that I should tell you today.

(Spike looked at Twilight Sparkle with a tear in his eye and ran back upstairs. Twilight Sparkle followed quickly after. She went back to her bedroom to find an open window. So, she ran back downstairs, ran outside, and immediately saw a distraught Spike running towards the center of Ponyville. She ran towards him.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike, wait.

Spike:Go away, Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle:Spike, just wait for a second. Let's talk about this.

Spike:OK. Fine. Let's talk. Let's talk about the fact that you basically betrayed me.

Twilight Sparkle:How did I betray you?

Spike:You knew that I was going to tell Rarity that I had a crush on her. You even encouraged me to tell her. Then, you tell Applejack that she should tell Rarity about how she feels.

Twilight Sparkle:Spike, what difference does it make? She rejected you anyways.

Spike:Did you know that? Did you know that when you encouraged Applejack to tell Rarity how she felt? No. So, you just assumed that she would either reject me or I wouldn't have the guts to tell her. And that's not a very nice image to have if your friends.

Twilight Sparkle:OK, maybe that's true, but you should still be happy for Rarity and Applejack, instead of just focusing on yourself.

Spike:When did I say that I wasn't happy for them? I am. I hope that Rarity finds love with Applejack because, if I can't make her happy, then I want somepony else to make her happy. I just want her to be happy. What I'm upset about is you betraying me!

Twilight Sparkle:Sigh. Do you know how selfish you sound right now? I keep trying to talk about Rarity and Applejack and all you can talk about is how you feel.

Spike:Yes I am. I admit it. I'm being totally selfish right now. Heck, I'll even go so far as to say that I'm being downright greedy right now. But, you know what? I don't know how else to act. This is the first time I've had my heart broken before, so I don't know how to act. It doesn't really help that these feelings of betrayal are also creeping up. Maybe I'm not in the right now, but all I know is that this is the first time my heart feels like it's been completely obliterated, so I don't know how else to act.

(Twilight Sparkle realized that he was right. Spike had never gone through this and Twilight Sparkle had never told Spike how to go deal with it. And Twilight Sparkle didn't even have faith that Rarity would return Spike's feelings.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike...

Spike:I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so. Happy Hearts And Hooves Day, Twilight.

(Spike walks towards the center of town while Twilight Sparkle walks back to the house.)

(Twilight Sparkle wakes up the next morning in her bed. She gets up to check and see if Spike is in his bed. Spike is in his bed and asleep. This reminds Twilight Sparkle of the guilt she felt.)

Twilight Sparkle(whispering):I am such an idiot.

(Twilight Sparkle walks into her bathroom.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike finally decides to tell Rarity how he feels and what do I do? Abandon all faith that Spike will tell her or that she won't like him back. The first time Spike goes through heartbreak and what do I do? Yell at him for being selfish when he doesn't even know how to act when that happens. What is wrong with me?

(Twilight Sparkle hears faint crying from her bedroom. Twilight Sparkle goes back into her bedroom to see Spike crying on his bed.)

Twilight Sparkle:Spike?

Spike:I'm sorry.

Twilight Sparkle:Huh?

Spike:I'm sorry for my behavior last night. I may have been upset, but that didn't give me any right to holler at you. And you were right. I was being selfish. I should've been more happy for Rarity and Applejack.

Twilight Sparkle:I'm sorry too. I should of been understanding since that was your first heartbreak and I never even taught you how to act in those situations.

Spike:It's alright.

Twilight Sparkle:So, if you see Rarity or Applejack, just say hi and tell them that you're happy for them.

Spike:Alright. Apologetic hug?

Twilight Sparkle:Sure.

(Twilight Sparkle and Spike hug.)

_Well, that was pretty intense. In about a month or so, the next My Little Pony romantic Oneshot will be published and it will contain three different romantic relationships formed. And yes, Spike will be part of one of them._


End file.
